Curiosity Kills the Wolf
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Enraged by an argument with Yuuri, Wolfram finds himself in a foggy forest with a sweet voice... gesturing to him. Curious, he follows.


Wolfram looked once again at his surroundings, noticing he was now surrounded by dead trees, with the mist almost touching the ground. He hoisted a blonde brow. Last thing he remembered was he stomping off the castle grounds for he got into an argument with Yuuri. Now, he just doesn't recognize this place as any of Shin Makoku.

He suddenly froze as his ears caught of a sweet, mellow voice that sent small chills down his spine. **"Come on, come on, go even deeper."** As if hypnotized by the mysterious voice that spoke, he walked forward. **"Quickly, quickly, come as fast as you can."**

He caught sight of a blonde boy in a black tuxedo sitting on a tree branch and his twin sister on the other side of Wolfram, in another tree branch. The girl had long blonde hair and similar violet eyes with that of the boy's.

Slightly taking his attention off the two, he noticed an eerie-looking mansion sitting in the middle of the forest clearing, with a large black door. A soft autumn breeze drifted through, making his short, wavy hair sway along it. He blinked when the tips of his hair touched his eye softly. The duo was gone.

As he approached, he leaped back when the gates steadily creaked open, dragging across the leaves-ridden ground. Taking a deep intake of breath, Wolfram assured himself that no harm would come his way and he was as safe as a sound. _This is crazy…_ He shook his head, took a deep intake of breath, and cautiously stepped inside the gates. They clang shut behind him. Alarmed, he looked back, they were tightly shut, and there was no way out. He scoffed, finding this whole thing to be incredibly stupid.

Darting his gaze upon the doors, his emerald orbs widened a bit when he saw the pair facing each other, exactly at the entrance of the mansion. **"Come on, come on, it'll be so fun; let's play a game~."** They chorused, pushing the two oak doors with one hand from each of them as they stepped away from each other to give way for Wolfram.

The blonde swallowed, stepping forward. Before he entered, he heard the small giggle from the girl, but, when he looked behind him, he saw nothing but black.

"**Just imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrup."** He heard the girl sing in her usual sweet voice. Wolfram felt himself petrify as she pushed a cinnamon stick dripping in sweet liquid into the blonde's mouth. **"Because they are heavenly-made,"** he heard the boy start**"have one and fall asleep~."**the girl ended.

Wolfram, even though still standing, felt his eyelids getting heavier every second that passed, until they completely closed.

"**But they're only good if you're surrounded by illusions~! When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations."** she whispered unto his ear and covered his closed eyes with her black-gloved hands.

"**You'll see that your hands are tied and dragging at my heels." **He added, tapping Wolfram's hands one time each.

**~||O||~**

Wolfram stirred in his seat, opening his eyes little by little. A sweat dropped from his forehead as he looked around the dark room he was in. Using a fireball, he cut the ropes binding his hands to the chair. Spotting a bright violet door directly in front of him, he stood up in a flash and ran to it, banging his fists as hard as he could.

Luckily, it opened with a slight creak. He didn't like at all what he saw on the other side. A brunette girl with short hair and blue eyes was kneeling on the violet floor with her left hand over her left eye. She had her head lowered; a distant and blank look in her deep eyes. The boy was smirking at him, with the girl near him.

When he saw the silver trident in the boy's hands, he reached for the part of his belt on the left side, expecting his sword to be there. Unfortunately, all he was able to touch was air; his sword wasn't there. Instead, he forced out a ball of fire to appear on the end of his fingertips. Yet, for some reason, it wouldn't light.

No words were spoken. He ran for the door he came in, and ran endlessly through the dimly-lit hallways with water an inch upon the floor.

He felt a presence a few feet behind him, and looked. The blonde girl curtsied to him with her left hand on lifting her black-and-violet dress a bit and a silver scythe on the other hand. She rushed to him, swinging her weapon around dangerously close to Wolfram. He would have already been wounded if he wasn't good at evading. He slipped, and fell backwards. He didn't hit himself on the floor, of that he could be sure.

He just woke up with a silk blindfold covering most of his eyesight. It must've been from the blonde's hair ribbon. Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something he didn't really liked seeing anymore. The flickering light from the candles shadowed the figures eating at the table in front him at a different view. Wolfram, instead of seeing them as normal Mazokus, saw them as small devils smirking at him.

Eventually, they noticed him looking at them and approached him with different kinds of smiles. The boy had a sly one, whilst the girl was wearing a slightly disappointed grin.

"**Oya, oya, you bad kid. How dare you wake up so early?"** he pressed in with his usual smirk. _Whaat? How dare you call me that!_ He thought angrily, and wanted to say it out loud but, had no energy to do so.

"**Since your blindfold came off, shall I blind you instead?" **she sang, and raised her scythe closer to Wolfram's neck. She smiled and lowered it afterward. **"Hey, look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?"**she concluded. Did she really think he was laughing? If she did, then she must be hallucinating. Rare to happen, Wolfram was trembling with fear.

"**Why are you trembling in front of me like a little scared mouse?"**he asked, stretching a hand towards the blonde, which Wolfram gladly accepted. He wouldn't usually do this but, in that very short time of being scared, Wolfram figured he'd just have to go along with this crazy pair so he could go home. Usually, he would have used force to let himself free but, first; he didn't know how to get out of this wretched place and, second; he couldn't much because of the dim lights. How the hell did these kids see here?

"**Come on, come on, let's continue our game,"** she took Wolfram's hands from her twin and started dancing with him. Though there was no music, the heavy atmosphere in the expanse of darkness was enough for him to move along with her swift and graceful turns.

"**Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how~"** they chorused once more. Wolfram noticed that the boy's voice was getting louder, so that would mean he was getting closer to him. He took a step back when the girl jumped up and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Once again, he felt himself slipping off to dreamland but, he knew very well it wasn't because of her kiss. Placing his hand on the back of his neck, he felt liquid wet his hand, and saw metallic red when he withdrew it. That was the last thing he would remember.

Yuuri ran through the misty forest, searching for Wolfram. He halted his fast steps when he heard a voice. Being entirely curious, he followed in the direction from where it was coming from.

Too bad, if he didn't avert his attention, he would've found Wolfram sitting on the base of the tree, two dolls on either side of his body, with the hands of the boy-doll bloody.

**A/n:** Wow, I don't think that even makes sense. XD Sorry for that, it's almost midnight when I wrote this. The idea just popped into my head, and I just made this at the last minute. Oh, if you're wondering where I got the idea, just search 'Trick or Treat' on the i-net, sung by Len and Rin Kagamine. The video is a bit creepier if you watch it on the KHR version. :D


End file.
